


That's all she could do for now

by AgentMellieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMellieMay/pseuds/AgentMellieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 3x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's all she could do for now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. ☺️

 

 

It's 2:45 in the morning and Bobbi is still wide awake. Hunter is not lying beside her tonight and probably that is the reason why she can't sleep. Hunter's presence just gives warmth _around their room_ and his absence is unsettling.

So, she went out of her room to have some fresh air and maybe find a way to tire herself.

* * *

 The base is dark and oddly quiet. It felt so peaceful, just to walk around, but not hearing agents talking, and machines working.

 

The silence is deafening.

 

But the quietness didn't last that long when she heard a noise.

 

The sound was too soft to even notice, but still, the base is quiet enough for her to hear it. So, out of curiosity, Bobbi looked where the sound is coming from. Then she ended up looking down at the small figure behind the kitchen island.

When her eyes adjusted in the dark, she realize it was May that is looking at.

 

"May?" Bobbi called softly. The sound she was hearing a while ago was May, singing. May is hugging her knees with four empty bottles of beer beside her. She's half asleep already.

 

"Hi." May replied with a slur, looking up at her.

 

"What are you doing here in the middle of  the night?" Bobbi asked with worry in her tone.

 

"Oh you know, just drowning my demons down." May replied, beaming, yet Bobbi can see the pain in her eyes clearly even in the dark.

 

"May..." Bobbi said, as she sits in front of May, cupping her face.May leaned on her touch and closed her eyes, long enough for Bobbi to think she has fallen asleep already.

 

Then May started to speak.

 

"You should sleep."

 

"I'm not leaving you here." Bobbi stood up, taking May's hand. May looked at their joined hands for a little while, Then stood up as well.

* * *

After a few turns around the base, They're in front of May's door. May opened the door then looked at Bobbi. Bobbi was about to leave when May pulled her gently inside then shut the door behind. Bobbi just stood there, as she watch May crawling into the bed.

 

Then, May just stared at her, as if expecting for Bobbi to crawl into the bed too.

 

Well, she wasn't wrong. May patted the duvet, gesturing Bobbi to join her.

 

"Hunter is not going to be mad right?" May chuckled halfheartedly, placing her head on Bobbi's lap.

 

"Mind telling me what's wrong?"

 

May just sighed deeply in response.

 

Bobbi pursed her lips. She shouldn't have asked.  May needs someone right now, to be by her side and tell her what she needs to hear.

 

_But isn't that Coulson's job?_

 

**_Or maybe that's the problem._ **

 

"It's about _him_ isn't it?" Bobbi concluded.

 

May looked at Bobbi, tears stream down her face when she nodded.

 

Seeing May like this, makes Bobbi's heart ache. She may seem invincible, but she's human too, and just like every human, they get vulnerable when it comes to love.

 

And so, she hugged May tightly, brushing her hair as she whisper a few reassuring words in her ear.

 

That's all she could do for now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad writer, I know \\(._.)/


End file.
